


Baileywick, Sir

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric hires a call boy and is surprised by what he gets.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Baileywick, Sir

His sister was the one who insisted on him filling out the paperwork and paying the fee. “I’ve been told this is the best call service in the country, Ceddy! It wouldn’t hurt to at least give it a try,” she said as she placed the survey down in front of him. “Maybe you’ll even find someone who matches with you!”

Cedric frowned as he looked over the questions. Some of them were fairly basic and others… “Why is it asking me my favorite animal? Is this some kind of beastiality thing?”

“Nothing like that. It’s just a fancy personality test. A personality test to find your perfect fuck partner.”

“Charming.”

Cordelia pressed a pen into his hand. “Come on, Ceddy! At least give it a try! Maybe you’ll be matched with someone you actually like for once!”

He sighed but eventually he would give in to his sister’s pushing. Cedric took a week to fill out the survey, he didn’t want to rush through any of the answers. The last thing he wanted was to be matched with someone he had nothing in common with because he breezed through the questions. He mailed it out once finished and prayed that the law wouldn’t knock down his door for trying to use a call service in the first place.

It took four months before he received a letter saying that a match had been found. Several dates were offered for when they could come see him. He checked off one of them and sent the letter back. He found it odd how much paperwork and planning was involved in something like hiring a prostitute but he supposed it was better to be safe than sorry.

***

There was a knock on the door at the exact time specified. He was a little surprised, hissing as he quickly cleaned up a few things thrown around his room before going to answer the door. He blinked at the prim looking gentleman standing at his door and for a brief moment he thought this was some kind of detective. The man was dressed as if for some kind of formal event, wearing a finely tailored suit and lavender bow around his neck.

The man pulled out a pocket watch, flipping it open to look at it. “Two minutes,” he said before snapping it closed.

“Huh?”

“You made me wait for two minutes before answering the door.”

“Oh...sorry?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

Cedric blushed. The way this man was scolding him was odd, especially for a prostitute! “I’m the one paying for you to be here,” he finally said.

The older man brushed past him into his home, hands folded behind his back. He looked around the living room, clearly unimpressed with what he saw. “Do you normally leave such a mess for guests to find?”

“You’re not exactly a guest,” Cedric countered as he shut his door and turned to him. “Prostitutes aren’t usually classified as such and they certainly aren’t as mouthy as you are either.” The older man gave him a look over the rim of his glasses and Cedric didn’t understand why he blushed and suddenly felt self-conscious. He cleared his throat, trying to regain some confidence in his own home. “My name is Cedric,” he said. “The bedroom is in there.”

“Will your bedroom be as messy as the rest of your home, Cedric?”

“Hey…”

“My name is Baileywick. You will refer to me as ‘Sir’,” he added as he stepped into the bedroom. He snorted at the state of the place, shaking his head. “I knew it…”

“Wait what? You want me to call you ‘Sir’?! Who is paying who here?” Cedric demanded, placing his hands on his hips. “You’re very demanding for someone who sucks dick for money!”

Baileywick raised an eyebrow as he locked eyes with Cedric. There was a moment of nothing and the younger man blinked first, looking away to clear his throat. “I know exactly what you need,” he said. “I am considered the best in my field.”

“The fucking for money field?” He didn’t know why the disapproving look the other gave him sent a shiver down his spine, making the pit of his stomach feel warm with arousal. “Um…”

He swept some clothes off of a chair. He then used a handkerchief to dust the seat before sitting down, spreading his legs just so. He rested his elbow on the arm of the chair, pressing his cheek against his hand as he looked Cedric up and down. “Take off your clothes.”

“What?”

“Now, boy.”

His cock reacted to the man’s words, growing hard as Baileywick continued to give him an unimpressed look. The man’s voice was so firm but he didn’t raise it above a normal volume. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and Cedric started to obey, his hands trembling in arousal. He stripped down to nothing, his cock embarrassingly hard and needy between his legs.

Baileywick made a gesture with his index finger, beckoning Cedric to come closer. He kept his face neutral as the other listened and pointed to the spot between his legs. He allowed himself a small smile when Cedric got down on his knees without hesitation. “Good, boy…”

Cedric didn’t know why this was turning him on so much. He had never really considered himself into such things before. He found himself waiting for the next command, fighting the urge to touch himself.

“You learn fast,” Baileywick hummed. He reached down, undoing the front of his pants. “Come get your reward, boy.” He watched with an almost unimpressed expression as his client took his dick into his mouth. He reached down, stroking his head in approval. He rested his hand on the back of Cedric’s head, holding onto his hair as the other’s head started to move.

This was not how Cedric imagined his night would go. True he enjoyed sucking dick as much as the next person but being commanded to was a new experience. He rested his hands on the inside of Baileywick’s thighs to brace himself, eyes flicking up to watch the other. He mewled around his cock, swirling his tongue around the head before running it along the underside of his erection.

“Show me how far you can go, boy,” he commanded. He smiled as Cedric obeyed, slowly pushing himself down until his nose was pressed to his stomach. “There we go…”

It had been far too long since the last time Cedric had a dick in his mouth. Drool spilled from his mouth and he whimpered as he coughed a few times before his throat properly adjusted around the head. His eyes became hazy in his lust, moaning as he felt Baileywick’s dick pulse and throb against his tongue.

“You’re doing so good. That’s what you want to be, isn’t it? You want to be my good boy? You want to make me happy?” Baileywick hummed. He smiled when Cedric nodded, running a hand through his hair as a reward. “You just need someone with a firm hand to guide you. Luckily for you...I am the very best at what I do…”

He let out a weak whine as he was pulled off of Baileywick’s erection, panting. “Yes, Sir,” he breathed.

“Then let’s get to work, boy.”

***

The next few hours were a blur of discipline and pleasure. Cedric learned things about himself he had never realized and he reached orgasm several times with Baileywick’s assistance. In the end he would find himself lying in his bed, panting as Baileywick idly brushed his bangs off of his sweaty forehead.

Baileywick was still almost fully dressed. The only thing he had removed was his coat at some point. He had not even needed to adjust his glasses during his work, bringing Cedric to orgasm with precision and efficiency.

He forced Cedric to sit up, pressing a glass of juice into his hand. “Drink,” he ordered. He nodded in approval as Cedric obeyed, waiting until he was halfway finished before speaking again. “Was I to your satisfaction?”

Cedric blushed, running his tongue over his lips. “I never...did anything like that before,” he confessed.

“I thought as much from your survey,” he said. He cupped Cedric’s chin, looking into his eyes. “Was I to your satisfaction?” he repeated. The younger man nodded and he smiled. “Good. I do not wish to leave a client unsatisfied with my work.”

Cedric blinked as Baileywick picked up his cellphone, unlocking it with ease. He didn’t remember telling this man his password. “Hey…”

“I have taken the liberty of placing my number in your contacts. I am under Sir. You will call it if you ever wish to use my services again. Understand?”

“...yes, Sir,” Cedric said and he was rewarded with a kiss on his forehead that left him feeling warm and happy. He already knew he would be calling that number again, especially if it left him feeling like this.


End file.
